


It's Snowtime!

by NoSleepUntilVacation



Series: I Want My MTT [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Ice Skating, Other, Romantic Fluff, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSleepUntilVacation/pseuds/NoSleepUntilVacation
Summary: Three short and sweet stories of Mettaton enjoying his first snow day with you.





	It's Snowtime!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a Tumblr anon who wanted Mettaton and the reader playing in the snow (preferably with it being Mettaton's first snow in a physical body). I would have written this way sooner, but real life decided to be like "ha ha ha, no", and... yeah. Sorry for taking so long, anon; I hope the fic came out well, though.

Can stars become starstruck?

If the look on Mettaton’s face is any indication, the answer is a resounding “yes”.

As the two of you walk hand-in-hand through the snowy park, his eyes shimmer with an almost childlike excitement. Even though this actually isn’t his absolute first time in the snow - his former homeland did have a snowy region - it is his first snow on the surface, as well as his first time experiencing snow in his humanoid form. (According to him, he couldn’t really feel the snow in his rectangle form.)

Therefore, despite the blanket of grey clouds covering the sky and the sun, you’re still in the company of a very bright star.

“Beautiful…” Mettaton mutters as he watches the snowflakes flutter to the ground.

You give him a playful grin. “Me or the snow?”

He giggles. “Both, my love.”

After a minute more of walking, you notice the wind blowing in your direction, and you get an idea. It’s a little silly, but neither you nor Mettaton came here to be totally serious, so it all works out.

When Mettaton sees you tilt your head back and stick out your tongue, he raises an eyebrow. “Oh? What are you doing, gorgeous?”

“Catching snowflakes on my tongue.” You shrug a little. “Or, at least, I’m trying to. It’s a little tricky.”

Mettaton’s face settles into contemplation. “Hmm…”

Before you can ask what he’s thinking, he too has his tongue out and his eyes to the sky as he looks all around for snowflakes. Miraculously, it doesn’t take long for him to catch one - but as he tastes it, his face falls a little.

“What’s wrong, Mettaton?”

“I was expecting them to have more of a flavor. Like sugar cookies, perhaps.”

“Yeah… they just taste like ice, don’t they?”

He nods before giving you a smile. “Still… I can always make sugar cookies later on, and decorate them with lots of icing. And of course, you’re always welcome to help me taste-test them.”

“Thank you.” You smile back at him, picturing the cookies melting in your mouth with every bite.

* * *

Over the course of your little walk, the two of you had bounced some ideas back and forth regarding what to do in the snow. At one point, the topic of snowball fights came up, and Mettaton found it far too exciting to resist.

And that was how you found yourself constructing a makeshift wall out of snow and stockpiling snowballs within. You know that, with the right reinforcements and the right ammo, you’ll be able to catch Mettaton off-guard while resisting his volleys.

Or at least, you would, if Mettaton was actually doing anything. Instead, he’s peeking over his own snow fort, watching you with an amused smile.

You keep glancing at him, in search of any kind of sign that he’s doing something - reinforcing his snow fort, making more snowballs, _anything_ \- but he’s barely moving. Either he’s just a really good hider, or he really isn’t doing anything. Seriously, what is on this guy’s mind?

After a while, you just can’t take it anymore, and you call out to him. “Hey! Are you actually gonna do something?”

His smirk grows bigger. “Well…”

And then something cold hits you in the back. And another, and another, and another…

“Wha-?!” You turn around, wondering who suddenly dropped in - and it’s none other than some of Mettaton’s miniature rectangle drones, throwing little snowballs of their own at you. In the distance, you can hear the original Mettaton laughing all the way to the snowbank as you shoo the drones away with your snowballs; once they’re gone, you give him a glare. “That’s cheating!”

“You know what they say, gorgeous: all’s fair in love and war!”

With a growl, you crouch back down behind your wall and begin to replace the snowballs you’d thrown.

For several minutes afterward, Mettaton lies in wait, wondering when you’ll come out again. He can’t see you, except for the occasional flash of the top of your hat, but he knows you’re up to something.

Finally, he sees you walk out from behind your wall, carrying a long stick; you use the stick to trace something out in the nearby snow before returning to your fort without a word.

Mettaton sighs and begins to walk over. “You know, darling, with all due respect, leaving your plans in the open like that makes for very flimsy tactics. Now, let’s see what this says…” Once he’s close, he looks at the message you’ve written, which reads… “‘Think fast’?”

“Yeah, you’d better!”

And a snowball hits him in the head.

He gasps and turns around - and of course, the culprit is you, grinning like the cat that caught the canary.

“Okay, _that_ was a dirty trick, sweetheart.”

Your grin doesn’t waver at all as you put on your best impression of him. “You know what they say, gorgeous: all’s fair in love and war!”

For a short yet glorious moment, you manage to strike the one and only Mettaton speechless. He stumbles over his words for a bit when he finally can speak, and eventually, he walks up to you and crouches down a little.

“You know what, beautiful? Just for that, you automatically deserve some of the spoils of war.”

Said spoils consist of a kiss - and you’re more than happy to reciprocate.

* * *

As soon as Mettaton catches sight of the frozen lake, he groans. “Oh no…”

Since you can’t see an obvious problem - no cracked ice, no other people to run into, not even a mysterious third thing - you decide to tease him a little. “You sure you don’t mean ‘oh yes’?”

“I would, sweetheart - except I forgot my ice skates!” He lets out a slightly bitter laugh as he cradles his forehead in his palm and shakes his head. “Can you imagine that? Monsterkind’s biggest fashionista can’t remember to bring his ice skates. That’s embarrassing, huh? Especially for someone with legs like mine!”

“Oh…” You frown and gently rest a hand on his arm. “We can do something else, if you’d rather–”

“No, no, darling, that’s all right. I’m fine with watching for now.” His eyes sparkle as his gloved hand gently caresses your own. “Besides, I’d absolutely love to see how you are on the ice.”

“Okay…” Although you don’t want him to feel left out, you also don’t want him to feel like this mishap is worse than it is.

And so, with Mettaton watching from a nearby bench, you’re soon gliding across the ice. You’ve done this before, and while you’re not quite on the level of a professional figure skater, you still have enough skills to pull off some simple spins and turns from time to time. The exhilaration soon gets to you, and you find yourself laughing as you finish a spin.

Mettaton, meanwhile, refuses to take his eyes off of you for even a second; he almost doesn’t need the extra winter fashions with how warm his heart feels. Seeing his love look so happy and carefree, even in spite of earlier doubts… even though, for various reasons, summer will probably remain his favorite season for a long time, he can already tell that winter will have a special place in his heart from now on.

If only he could join you on the ice right now, though!

…

_Wait a minute._

Back on the ice, you’ve gotten almost completely lost in thought. Something about this makes you feel so free, like you can just forget about the big concerns of the world for a brief moment and focus only on this simple pleasure.

You feel a presence approach you, and before you can ask, you hear a familiar “darling~” and someone takes your hand and spins you around. And wouldn’t you know it - it’s Mettaton, now in his rectangle form, a bright red heart shining on his screen as he pivots on his wheel.

The surprise and the sight of him catch you off-guard, and you laugh again. “Hi!”

“I figured this was worth a try. And if something goes wrong, I can always fly us out of here! But in the meantime…” He points out to the wider section of the lake. “Let’s go over there so I can show you some of my fabulous tricks!”

With a smile, you continue to hold his hand, and the two of you skate off to further adventures as the snowflakes drift down.

**Author's Note:**

> https://nosleepuntilvacation.tumblr.com


End file.
